One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World
is a Nintendo DS game published by Bandai and developed by Ganbarion. It is the sequel to One Piece: Gigant Battle. It will focus in the Post-War arc and New World Saga, but it contains content from previous arcs as well. The game will be released on November 17th, 2011. It will have over 40 characters and over 100 support characters. Stages * Coated Thousand Sunny * Gray Terminal * Strawhats Training Islands * Merville Island - Ruins * Merveille Island - Shiki Base * Merveille Island - Strawhats defeat stage * Fishman Island * East Blue Stage * Going Merry Trips Stage (Drum Island + Arabasta Kingdom) * Sky Dream Stage (Skypiea + Enies Lobby + Thriller Bark) * Thousand Sunny (pre-timeskip) * [[Sabaody Archipelago|'Sabaody Gr.1']] * [[Sabaody Park|'Sabaody Park']] * Kuja Combat Arena * [[Impel Down|'Impel Down']] * Marineford * Last Resort * Roger and Whitebeard's Final Meeting place All of the stages which were originally in One Piece Gigant Battle are remade in a new expanded version. The Strawhats Training Islands includes the islands where the Strawhat Pirates trained for two years. The confirmed islands are Rusukaina, Namakura, Momoiro, Weatheria, Karakuri, Torino Kingdom, Tequila Wolf, Boin Archipelago and Kuraigana Island. Characters Playable Characters ;Straw Hat Pirates (post timeskip) * Monkey D. Luffy* * Roronoa Zoro* * Nami* * Usopp* * Sanji* * Tony Tony Chopper* * Nico Robin* * Franky* * Brook* ;Straw Hat Pirates (pre-timeskip) *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Nami *Usopp *Sanji *Tony Tony Chopper ;World Government * Akainu * Kizaru * Aokiji * Magellan * Bartholomew Kuma * Boa Hancock * Dracule Mihawk * Rob Lucci** * Coby** * Smoker** Pirates * Shanks** * Edward Newgate * Portgas D. Ace * Marshall D. Teach * Jinbe * Buggy * Sir Crocodile * Eustass Kid** * Trafalgar Law** * X Drake* * Wapol** * Shiki** * Marco** * Caribou * Hody Jones ;Others * Emporio Ivankov * Nefertari Vivi** * God Enel** The playable characters with the asterisk * weren't present in the prequel One Piece: Gigant Battle. The characters with two asterisk ** were present as only support characters in the prequel. Support Characters In addition to the following, all characters listed as playable can also be used as support. Cameo Characters In addition to the following, some characters listed as playable and support can also be seen in the stages or as shopkeepers. * Curly Dadan as background character in Gray Terminal Stage. * Dogra and Magra as background characters in Gray Terminal Stage. * Ace, Luffy and Sabo (children version) as background characters in Gray Terminal Stage * Bluejam Pirates as background characters in Gray Terminal Stage. * Wapol Factory hippopuppet as background characters in Gray Terminal Stage. * Surume as background character in Coated Thousand Sunny Stage. * Caribou as background character in Coated Thousand Sunny Stage. * Silvers Rayleigh as background character in Strawhats Training Islands Stage. * Tiger of Rusukaina Island as background character in Strawhats Training Islands Stage. * Brook (pre- timeskip) as background character in Strawhats Training Island Stage. * Masked Chopper as background character in Strawhats Training Island Stage. * Torino Humans as background character in Strawhats Training Island Stage. * Kitton, Taroimo and Kitton's Grandfather as background characters in Strawhats Training Island Stage. * The Medaka Mermaid Quintuplets as background characters in Fishmen Island Stage * Dr. Indigo and Scarlet as background characters in Shiki Base Stage * Coribou and the Caribou Pirates as Secret Attack of Caribou * Helmeppo as cooperation in an attack of Coby The stages also present in One Piece Gigant Battle keep the same cameo characters. Promos Trivia *This is the first One Piece videogame to feature the Straw Hat Pirates as they appeared after the timeskip. It is also the first game where Trafalgar Law, X. Drake, Shiki, Caribou, Coby and Hody will be playable. *As Secret Technique, Luffy uses the original attack Busoushoku Koka: Gomu Gomu no Gigant Jet Gatling, that is a combination of Gear Second, Gear Third and Busoshoku Haki. This attack resembles the Gomu Gomu no Gigant Gatling used in Jump Ultimate Stars. *Law and Kid uses some original technique respectively called Room: Catastrophy and Genocide Repel. Difference with One Piece Gigant Battle *All of the stages which were originally in One Piece Gigant Battle are remade in a new expanded version. *Sengoku's gray cloth's been recolored in golden cloth as the anime version. Curiously Hancock's dress remains yellow unlike anime purple version. *Jozu's clothes and diamond's arm have been recolored. *Unlike Sanji, every other character sprites will be mirrored. External Links * Official website (Japanese) * Official blog (Japanese) Site Navigation Category:Video Games